Studies of the transcriptional properties of the combination of GR, TIF2, and STAMP (described in DK047039-06) indicate that GR, TIF2, and STAMP can form a ternary complex in which different protein surfaces unequally modify the Amax, EC50, and PAA of steroid-regulated gene induction. These results suggest that the effects of STAMP-associated proteins can be more subtle, and selective, than initially believed. The conclusions from the microarray analysis of tissue from wild type mice and mice in which the endogenous STAMP gene has been knocked out (KO mice) have been presented in a paper that was recently submitted. These studies have been discontinued.